Quel imbécile ce bretteur
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Plusieurs one-shot sur Zolu. Le Sunny est un bateau où vivent des pirates aussi débiles les uns que les autres. Et ce n'est pas en voyant le capitaine et son second qu'on pourra le démentir. Aucun pour rattraper l'autre. A lire à la suite ou séparément, au choix!
1. Mais quel susceptible

_Salut tout le monde! Ca fait longtemps maintenant que je n'ai pas écrit. Mais voilà, je reviens avec un petit Zolu. Je vais écrire plusieurs courtes histoire sur ce couple que j'apprécie fortement. Je vais changer de style d'écriture d'un essai à l'autre alors ne vous étonnez pas. Chaque histoire peux être lu indépendamment des autres mais je garderais une cohérence dans l'évolution de leur relation **.**_

* * *

 _ **Mais quel susceptible** _

Imbécile que tu es ! Arrête de le regarder comme ça. Tu le dévore des yeux, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Ha ! Tu baisses la tête et reprend ton entrainement, c'est mieux comme ça. Il y'en a un là-bas qui te regarde en souriant narquoisement, à ta place je m'en inquiéterais, il n'est pas net ce blond, et tu le sais bien. Il est dérangé et a l'air un peu trop intéressé.

-Salut !

Tu lèves la tête, arc un sourcil. Qu'est qu'il fait là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux love-Cook ?

Il sourit et ça t'énerve.

-Ho, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu t'entrainais sur le pont et pas à a vigie ?

-Si je me souviens bien je fais encore ce que je veux…

Ha haha il t'énerve vraiment hein ! Enfin tu fais ton dur mais on sait tous qu'au fond vous êtes de bons amis tous les deux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… Mais je pensais que, peut-être tu étais venu t'entrainer ici parce que tu as entendu Luffy dire qu'il voulait pêcher cette après-midi.

Tu feignais l'incompréhension, levant un sourcil demandant ce qui lui faisait dire ça.

-haha ! Ne soit pas surpris. Ce midi Luffy a dit qu'il voulait pêcher avec Ussop et Chopper, tu t'es sûrement dit qu'il allait tomber à l'eau, comme à chaque fois, et inquiet tu es descendu t'entrainer ici.

Là il t'en bouche un coin. Tu restes coït. Faut dire qu'il a tapé juste. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, marimo. Que tu peux être bête et la tête que tu fais n'arrange rien. Enfin c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Toi qui d'ordinaire est toujours le plus calme, tout ce qui ce qui se rapporte à ton capitaine arrive vraiment à te déstabiliser. Et Sanji en rigole bien.

-Je le savais ! Quand Robin d'amour à émit l'hypothèse que tu aimais notre très cher capitaine, avec Nami chérie on y a pas cru. Mais vu ta tête, apparemment, elle avait raison.

Ha ! Tes nakamas s'amuse bien à tes dépends. En même temps tu es si transparent, sûr que Robin allait s'en douter tôt ou tard. Mmh ? Hoho ! aura noire à l'horizon.

-Je vais vous tuer toi et ces deux sorcières de malheurs.

Tes katanas sorti, tu commences une bataille sans merci. Que tu peux être susceptible dit donc ! Ha la sorcière rousse essaie de t'arrêter. Mais rien y fait, elle aussi tu veux la découper. Tu te déchaines et tout le monde essais de te stopper, en vain. Le petit sourire moqueur de sourcil en vrille a raison de toi. Tu veux vraiment te le farcir, et pourquoi ne pas le donner en pâture aux empereurs des mers tient ! Tu allais sûrement y parvenir, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention du chapeau de paille qui t'arrête en plein geste.

-Bouge-toi de la Luffy, ça ne te regardes pas !

Dis-tu !?

-Zoro ! Calme-toi !

Tu le défis, tous tes muscles étaient tendus face à son ordre.

-Tu vas tout détruire si tu continus. Francky a déjà du réparer le pont suite à votre dernière dispute à Sanji et toi. Alors arrêtes maintenant, tu as déjà cassé la balançoire.

Tu regardes autours de toi et te rend, enfin, compte des dégâts que tu as fait. La nouvelle invention d'Ussop cassé en deux, tout comme la balançoire et les transats. Heureusement personne n'est blessé. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris t'as perdu la raison. Il suffit qu'on te taquine sur tes sentiments et tu te mets dans un état pareil ?! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Reprend toi un peu. Regarde Luffy, tu peux voir l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Zoro, il faut qu'on parle.

Il était sec, court, dur. Et toi tu le suis la queue entre les jambes. Puis vous vous retrouvez seuls, pendant que les autres ramassent tes conneries.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il attend une explication, il essaie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu ne veux pas lui dire. Tu as hontes ? Sérieusement Roronoa on t'a connu plus valeureux. Dis-toi que c'est peut être l'occasion de tout déballer, depuis le temps…

-Zoro ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé à ce point ? D'habitude je ne dis rien, je trouve ça même drôle. Mais ça restait entre toi et Sanji. Mais aujourd'hui tu as aussi voulu t'en prendre à Nami et Robin. Si tu t'en prends à tout l'équipage parce que tu te disputes avec Sanji, ça ne va plus aller.

Luffy est sérieux cette fois-ci. Tu as le droit à une belle remontrance de ton capitaine qui doit faire son boulot qu'il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier pour le coup.

-Zoro…

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier t'engueuler, sa petite mine le confirme bien. Il s'assoit sur une des chaises qui trône au milieu de la grande salle. Tu le regardes, mais ne bouges pas. Et puis tu craques. Tu t'assois sur la chaise à côté de lui et tu t'expliques.

-Ecoute Luffy, je suis désolé, j'avoue m'être laissé emporter. Je ne voulais pas tout détruire…

Tu t'arrêtes là, laissant un blanc. Tu ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit cette fois ?

Tu serres les dents. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas le dire. T'es au courant qu'i va trouver ça bizarre ? Tu lui racontes toujours ce que le love-Cook te dit, ou bien tu remets toujours la faute sur lui. C'est suspect que tu ne dises rien. Et puis tu as le regard fuyant… Ha tu vas dire quelque chose !

-Il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Quoi ! C'est tout ! Et tu crois que Luffy va se contenter de ça ?!

-Vraiment ! Bon. D'accord, mais la prochaine fois réglez ça sans tout casser.

Sérieux, c'est quoi cette réaction capt'aine ? T'es aussi stupide que le bretteur. Vous n'allez jamais avancer comme ça ! Et moi vous pensez à moi ? A vous regarder vous languir d'amour sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien ! Ho et puis crotte, vous me soulez, je me casse !

-Ha Zoro, attend !

Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-Je voulais simplement te dire que je suis là si besoin. Alors la prochaine fois, au lieu de me regarder toute l'après-midi, dit moi simplement ce qui ne va pas. Ha ! Et si, vraiment tu t'inquiètes pour moi, viens pêcher avec nous la prochaine fois !

Il te fait son plus beau sourire et s'en va. Juste comme ça ! Te laissant plus qu'abasourdit. Tu te rassois sur la chaise que tu avais quittée quelque seconde plus tôt, et tu rigoles. Ha… hein ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

-Pff ce capitaine me surprendra toujours.

Effectivement…


	2. Blood moon

_Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre Zolu. L'éclipse lunaire qui a eu lieu il y'a quelque semaine m'a inspiré ce petit texte, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le publier surtout qu'il est écrit depuis deux semaines..._

 _Enfin bon, voilà, voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Blood Moon**

Sur le Thousand Sunny, les mugiwaras étaient dans le salon pendant que Sanji préparait les desserts. Assis sur le sofa, Robin et Nami étaient en grande conversation. Autours de la table, Ussop, Francky et Chopper parlaient de leur dernières inventions. Zorro, lui, buvait son saké tranquillement, quant à Luffy, il se balançait sur sa chaise attendant impatiemment son met.

-Sanji ! Il arrive quand le dessert.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ça arrive.

Aussitôt dit, Aussitôt fait. Il sortit du four un énorme gâteau qui fit scintiller les yeux du capitaine.

-Waouh, super, il est énooooorme !

Sanji coupa le gâteau et servi ces demoiselles.

-Nami chéri, Robin d'amour, voici vos parts, accompagnées de sa crème aux fruits.

Ensuite il servi les autres. Finissant par Luffy qui s'impatientait.

-Sanji ! Pourquoi je suis servi en dernier ! C'est moi le capitaine, non !

Le ton de Luffy était boudeur et Sanji le réprimanda comme un enfant.

-Luffy ! Quand je te sers en premier, les autres n'ont même pas le temps de commencer, que tu piques leur part.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais ». Désormais tu seras servi en dernier si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler.

Luffy bouda, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'engloutir sa part et d'en redemander. Sanji soupira, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le ventre sur patte qui se tenait devant lui. La résignation du cuistot fit sourire tout l'équipage. Leur capitaine était incorrigible. Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, enfin, « tranquillement » selon cet équipage. Une fois fini, ils sortirent sur le pont.

-Hooooo ! Géant ! La lune est super grande ! S'exclama Luffy

-Ha, oui. C'est parce que ce soir c'est la super lune. Elle est plus proche de la terre que les autres nuits.

-T'en sais des choses Robin !

-Fufu, non Luffy, c'était écrit dans le journal de ce matin, mais vu que personne ne le lit…

Ce n'était pas faux. La seule chose qui intéressait les garçons c'était les primes, et Nami lisait seulement les horoscopes, ne se fiant nullement à la météo.

Francky regardait l'astre blanc et demanda

-Nami, La lune ne devrait pas être pleine aujourd'hui ?

-si…

Robin souriait, alors la navigatrice avait oublié.

-Si elle l'est, Mais aujourd'hui on a le droit à une éclipse lunaire, et vu l'heure, elle est surement déjà entré dans la pénombre, ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas ronde.

-HA !

Nami venait de crier, surprenant tout le monde. Elle courut dans la bibliothèque chercher un vieux calepin.

-Je l'ai ! Elle le feuilleta et revint sur le pont. Voilà, c'est là ! Aujourd'hui c'est la lune de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Luffy

-Comme disait Robin, c'est une éclipse Lunaire. Mais celle de ce soir est totale. Ce qui la rendra totalement rouge, en plus vu que c'est une supère lune, on pourra bien la voir.

Luffy, Ussop et Chopper s'enthousiasmait

-Sérieux, une lune totalement rouge, trop cool ! S'exclama Luffy

-Tu crois que Chopper va se transformer en Tanuki-garou ? C'est la pleine lune et elle est rouge on ne sait jamais quels effets ça peut avoir. Se demanda Ussop

-Je suis un renne ! s'indigna le petit animal. Et ce n'est pas vrai la lune n'a aucun effet sur moi.

-Vous savez c'est une pleine lune comme les autres. Robin tapota le chapeau du petit renne. Il faut plutôt s'estimer heureux de pouvoir la voir.

-Oui et elle est plus grosse qu'à l'accoutumé. Ajouta la navigatrice.

-Eh bien, je propose qu'on s'installe pour la regarder alors. Je vais de ce pas vous préparer des cocktails pour l'occasion. Robin-d'amour Nami-chéri, attendez-moiiii !

Des cœurs pleins les yeux, le cuisinier s'éclipsa en sifflotant et chantant des paroles débiles sur la lune et deux jeunes filles à la beauté ravageuse…

Le reste de l'équipage s'installa, à même l'herbe pour les garçons et sur leurs éternels transats pour les filles.

-Tiens ! Où est Zoro ? Luffy zieuta à gauche puis à droite, cherchant son second.

-Il doit sûrement être dans l'observatoire à l'arrière, il est de garde ce soir. L'informa Francky.

-Hein ! Mais…

-Luffy, l'interrompit Robin. Tu pourrais aller le chercher, pour qu'il vienne avec nous.

Le chapeau de paille regarda l'observatoire, puis sans prévenir allongea ses bras et s'éjecta vers l'arrière du Sunny.

-Tu crois qu'il va descendre ? Questionna Nami.

-Si c'est le capitaine qui lui demande, il y'a des chances.

-Luffy peut tout aussi bien rester là-haut.

-Fufu, tu crois que Luffy va craquer face à Zoro

-On paris ?! Souri malicieusement Nami

-D'accord.

Les deux sorcières scellèrent leur pari en se serrant la main.

-Encore en train de parier sur ces deux-là ?

Sanji était revenu et déposa sur la petite table les deux cocktails rouges. La question du blond les fit sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner Sanji sur lui-même tout en disant

-Nami-chéri, Robin-d'amour, que vous êtes machiavélique, ça vous rend si belles…

Du côté de Luffy

-Zoooorrro !

-mm… Luffy ?

Le garçon se tenait face à Zoro

-Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-C'est mon tour de garde.

-On est tous en bas pour voir l'éclipse, vient avec nous. Luffy tirait le bras du bretteur qui était assis.

-Je surveille Luffy.

-On est tous réveillé. Si on nous attaque on le saura, et puis selon Nami, il n'y aura aucun problème météo ou autre.

Zoro soupira.

-Je vois aussi la lune d'ici.

La capitaine fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas pareil…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas avec nous. D'après Robin, la prochaine lune rouge, sera dans vingt ans. Et même si je suis sûr qu'on sera toujours compagnon, on ne pourra pas se dire, qu'on en a déjà vu, une pareille, ensemble.

Zoro le regardait attentivement.

-Tu pourras toujours le dire aux autres.

-Zoro ! Luffy bouda et ses joues se gonflèrent. Tu ne comprends pas, ça ne sert à rien si il n'y a pas toutes les personnes auxquels je tiens.

Luffy se retourna pour partir mais Zoro attrapa son bras.

-J'ai compris… Luffy arqua un sourcil. Je descends avec toi.

Il lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents. Qu'est-ce que le second était faible face à la petite moue boudeuse de son capitaine.

Ils descendirent et croisèrent Sanji qui revenait avec du Cola pour les garçons. A la vue de ses deux compagnons il eut un sourire narquois

Bah alors, tête d'algue, tu nous fais grâce de ta présence.

Zoro préféra l'ignorer, se souvenant de sa dernière altercation, qui lui avait valu une remontrance de son capitaine. Il continua donc son chemin. Pendant ce temps Luffy avait réussis à se faufiler dans la cuisine sans être vu de Sanji trop occupé à embêter son nakama.

Le vert arriva sur le pont où tous les autres étaient installés.

-Haaa ! Non j'ai perdu ! s'exclama Nami.

-Fufu ! Je savais bien que notre fine lame ne pouvait rien refuser à notre très cher capitaine.

Zoro et son ouïe fine ne perdit pas un seul mot de l'échange entre les deux sorcières du bateau des mugiwaras. Echange qui ne manqua pas d'énerver le principal concerné. Il allait leur répondre d'un ton cinglant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que Luffy cria son non en courant vers lui.

-Oï, Zoro, regarde ce que j'ai réussis à avoir.

Il s'accrocha à son second par le cou.

-Ouvre la bouche. Le plus vieux s'exécuta sans réfléchir ce qui permit au plus jeune de glisser quelque chose sur sa langue.

-euh ?! Qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai réussis à avoir un bonbon ! Shishi

-Haha haha !

Nami et Robin était plié de rire par la scène qui confirmait les dires de la brune quelque seconde plus tôt.

-Haha trop fort ! Il n'a même pas hésité à ouvrir la bouche ! Il n'a même pas réfléchis à deux fois ! Trop drôle… haha sa tête.

Nami essayait de parler entre deux rires. Voir les deux mégères rigoler à ses dépens donna tout d'un coup un mal de tête au bretteur. Mais le sourire béat de son capitaine l'apaisa presque instantanément.

-C'est bon ?

Ce sale gosse était si… spontané, franc et toujours égal à lui-même. Zoro ne pouvait rien contre lui. Alors il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête

-Mmh.

Et les rires des deux folles redoublèrent.

Ils partirent s'allonger avec les autres pour regarder le bel astre se teindre de pourpre. Et c'est quand celui-ci le fut entièrement, que Luffy prit la main de Zoro, le faisant sursauté.

-Lu… Luffy ?

-Merci… d'être descendu pour moi. Je suis content que l'on voit ça ensemble.

Luffy regardait son second qui s'était teint d'une couleur écarlate.

-Cette lune te rend beau, Zoro !

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de lui sortir la phrase qui tue.

-Que ! Luffy ça va pas de sortir des phrases comme ça !

-Shishi, mais la lune te colore les joues, je trouve que ça te va bien.

Zoro se tourna de nouveau vers la lune, espérant secrètement que Luffy ne remarque pas que la couleur de ses joues n'étaient en aucun cas lié à la lune, mais bien au brun qui tenait encore sa main.

-Si tu le dis.

Sa voix ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble. Et le capitaine sourit.

-C'est bien qu'on voit ça tous ensemble, pas vrai Zoro !

-Oui…

Les deux pirates reprirent, silencieusement, la contemplation de la lune, sans qu'aucun ne lâche la main de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Zoro émergea de son sommeil tant bien que mal. Il s'était endormi sur l'herbe.

-Hein ?

Il voulait se relever, mais un poids l'en empêcha. Il baissa la tête, et que ne fût pas sa surprise de voir une touffe brune et un chapeau de paille ayant élu domicile sur son torse.

Son capitaine dormait tranquillement sur lui. Il sourit, lui caressa les cheveux, puis mit ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

-Après tout, il est encore tôt.

Et il se rendormit avec son capitaine contre lui.


	3. Je me demandais

_Etant donné que j'ai mis deux semaine avant de publier je mets un autre petit texte. Bon il est très court, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire alors voilà_.

* * *

 **Je me demandais**

Sur le bateau des mugiwaras, le repas qui c'était finis, on ne sait comment, en grosse buverie, prenait fin. Nami, Robin et Chopper étaient partit se coucher, et Francky, Ussop et Sanji dormait, écroulé sur le canapé, après avoir bu plus que de raison. Les seuls encore debout étaient Luffy et Zoro. Enfin Luffy, était le seul sobre et donc, le seul à être totalement éveillé. Zoro quant à lui avait la tête posé entre ses bras sur la table, sa choppe vide toujours en main.

-Luffy ?

-Mmh ?

-Je me demandais… je suis celui qui te connais depuis longtemps, enfin dans l'équipage. Alors je voulais savoir, est- ce que ça fait de moi le plus proche de toi ? Est- ce que je suis le plus important de l'équipage à tes yeux ?

-…euh… Zoro ?

Zoro soupira, passa sa main dans les cheveux, avant de la reposer mollement sur la table.

-Pff, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi… Je dois avoir trop bu.

Luffy souri

-Sûrement…

Zoro avachit, regarda Luffy qui rigolait doucement.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question… ho !

Zoro c'était endormis. Le capitaine se leva, remis son chapeau qui pendait à ses épaules sur sa tête, et souri. Il posa délicatement sa main sur les cheveux verts de son nakama, puis le porta vers la chambre.

Une fois déposé dans son lit, le brun s'assit près de lui.

-Imbécile. Il n'y a que toi pour t'endormir avant que je n'ai pu te dire ta réponse… Zoro… Tu l'es. Tu es le plus important pour moi…


	4. Petite sieste

_Et voilà le quatrième OS._ _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes histoires, je reviendrais bientôt avec un nouvel OS en deux parties, histoire d'avoir le temps d'en écrire d'autre. Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Petite sieste**

Le calme régnait sur le Sunny. Nami était dans la bibliothèque à écrire les dernières aventures de l'équipage. Francky et Ussop travaillaient sur un projet commun et s'y donnaient à fond dans leur atelier. Sanji essayait de nouvelles recettes pour faire plaisir à ses douces mellorines. Robin s'occupait de ses fleurs qui devaient être chouchouté au vue des saisons capricieuses de Grand Line.

Luffy s'ennuyait ferme. Il descendit de la proue, où il se reposait depuis plus d'une heure, pour aller voir ce que faisait les autres membres de son équipage. Il aperçut Robin et lui fit un signe, auquel elle répondit en souriant. Il descendit sur le pont, une fois sur la pelouse, il enleva ses tongs pour sentir l'herbe verte chatouiller ses pieds. Puis il vit Zoro à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il s'approcha. Il aimait le regarder dormir. Il pouvait toujours apercevoir quelques gestes ou entendre quelques paroles, le second ayant un sommeil plutôt agité.

Il alla s'accroupir près de lui, mais s'arrêta, fronçât les sourcils et fit demi-tour. Il partit faire un tour du bateau, allant voir chacun de ses nakama. Il S'ennuya encore plus dans la bibliothèque, se fit virer par Sanji qui ne voulait pas de se ventre sur patte dans sa cuisine, ne put rien faire qui aiderait Francky ou Ussop, discuta un peu avec Robin et retourna sur le pont. Il se figea. Robin qui allait descendre s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine, au premier étage, et se pencha sur la rambarde. Elle avait un point de vue parfait sur la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas. Elle observait donc, un Luffy crisper, sourcil froncer, les joues légèrement gonflé, et un Zoro dormant à point fermé et une petite boule de poile ayant élu domicile sur les cuisses du sabreur.

Luffy s'avança prit Chopper dans ses bras et prit place entre les jambes croisées de son second. Une fois installé il mit Chopper qui ne s'était pas réveillé, sur ses propres jambes, puis il cala sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus vieux. Il sourit satisfait, et s'endormi.

Robin rit face à la petite scène de jalousie de son capitaine, et alla retrouver Nami.

* * *

Zoro émergea du sommeil. Il avait fait une plus longue sieste que d'habitude, se sentant au chaud. Mais il ressentait des fourmis atroces dans ses deux jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son capitaine venait s'installer entre ses jambes pour dormir. C'était donc ça la chaleur.

-Bien dormi Zoro ?

Luffy lui fit un de ses sourires si étincelant. Le petit renne bougea légèrement quittant lui aussi le doux pays des songes.

-Tient ? Luffy ? Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite sous moi ? Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi sur vous…

Ne comprenant pas, le petit renne se leva mais fut rattrapé par une main. Luffy lui fit un gros câlin, et le reposa par terre. Ensuite il se dégagea lui aussi des jambes de Zoro qui souffraient du manque de circulation sanguine. Le brun se retourna vers Zoro et avec son grand sourire le remercia.

-Merci pour la sieste.

-Je ne suis pas ton coussin, soupira Zoro

-Tu autorises bien Chopper à dormir sur toi…

-De un, je dors déjà quand il s'installe, et de deux il est moins lourd.

Luffy bouda.

-Si Chopper peut dormir sur toi, alors moi aussi.

-Lu'…

Ce dernier croisa les bras, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'autorisait aucune réponse qu'elle quel soit. Parole de capitaine !

Zoro soupira pour la énième fois. Putain que ce gosse était fatigant. Il aurait raison de lui un jour. Enfin si ses caprices ne se résumaient qu'à dormir sur lui, alors c'est sans problème qui les exhaussera.

* * *

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Bonne semaine pour ceux qui travaillent et bonne vacances pour les autres!_

 _B &B_


	5. l'île lumi lumi part 1

_Hello! me revoilà avec une autre aventure, cette fois ci, pour plus de plaisir, elle se fera en deux parties! Bon j'avoue, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire que je l'ai coupé, mais la patience est une vertu! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **L'île Lumi-Lumi.**

-Terre en vue !

Zoro avait crié fort pour prévenir l'équipage qui s'était déjà atterré affairé aux diverses tâches habituelles à l'annonce d'une île. Luffy c'était installé sur la proue pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Zoro descendait de la vigie. Nami faisait la liste des différents achats, avec Sanji Francky et Chopper. Ussop priait pour que ce soit une île sans monstre ou tout autre chose qui lui ferai revenir sa maladie du « je n'aime pas cette île ». Quant à Robin, elle attendait tranquillement appuyée contre la rambarde du bateau.

-Bien. On va se répartir les tâches.

Tout le monde était réuni sur le pont, écoutant attentivement, ou presque, Nami.

-Sanji doit refaire les réserves, il aura besoin d'aide donc Chopper, Francky, vous l'accompagnerez et vous en profiterez pour acheter ce qu'il vous manque. Robin et moi, on doit aller à la librairie, et demander des infos pour le log pose. Ussop, Luffy, Zoro, vous vous débrouillez, mais quelqu'un doit rester sur le bateau.

-J'aimerais faire deux ou trois achats, répondit Ussop

-Bien, donc vous décidez entre vous deux.

Nami se tournait vers le capitaine et son second.

-Haa ! Mais…

-Je reste.

Zoro avait dit ces mots tout en s'asseyant, prêt à faire une sieste.

-Yosh ! Je vais pouvoir visiter l'île ! S'enthousiasma Luffy

Zoro eu un petit sourire en coin. Il savait que son capitaine aimait visiter chacune des îles où ils amarraient. Et s'il devait rester sur le Sunny, à coup sûr il aurait boudé.

Une fois l'ancre au sol, l'équipage s'en alla, laissant Zoro qui ne mit pas moins de dix minutes pour s'endormir.

-Zoro… Zoro. OÏ ZORO ! Réveilles-toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luffy ?

-Faut que tu viennes voir, j'ai vu un truc vraiment trop…

-Luffy, on ne peut pas laisser le Sunny sans surveillance.

-Pff. C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu surveillais grand-chose… J'ai fait un bruit monstre et tu ne t'es même pas réveillé.

Un point pour Luffy.

-Peut-être, mais si Nami apprend que je suis parti du bateau, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Et si elle sait que c'est ta faute, ce qu'elle saura, tu subiras la même chose.

Zoro un point. Egalité.

-Bon, on ira ce soir alors.

-Si tu veux.

-Yosh !

* * *

Le soir venu les garçons étaient partit dans un bar, histoire de décompresser un peu. Zoro et Francky buvait comme des trous, pendant que Sanji draguait toute les filles, n'ayant pas de chiens de garde comme petit ami. Chopper écoutait Ussop qui racontait des histoires à dormir debout à des villageois. Un peu à l'écart, Luffy buvait calmement en regardant Zoro.

-Bah alors Luffy, t'es tout seul ?

Le brun se retourna et se trouva face aux deux seules jeunes femmes de son équipage.

-Vous n'êtes pas restée sur le bateau ?

-Hé hé, avec Robin, on a fait e sorte que personne ne puisse nous le piquer, et je défis qui conque y arrive.

-Et sinon, capitaine, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres ?

Il soupira.

-Enfaite je devais montrer quelque chose à Zoro, on en avait parlé cet après-midi, mais je crois bin qu'il a oublié.

-Pourquoi ne le lui rappelles-tu pas ?

-Je voulais le faire, mais… peut-être qu'il ne veut pas. Il préfère sûrement boire que de…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine. Je pense que vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez à Zoro. Il ne refusera pas.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Allez vas-y. L'encouragea la rousse.

Luffy se dirigea vers Zoro, déterminé. Mais il se stoppa net, devint blanc comme un linge, et prit la direction de la sortie, en courant. Nami et Robin, restèrent un moment perdu face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers le bretteur, ce qu'elles virent les stoppa net.

-Qu'est-ce que !

-…

Nami arriva devant Zoro et avec colère lui mit un grand coup de poing sur le crane.

\- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

-POURQUOI? Tu te fous de moi ! T'es là à boire et à draguer des pimbêches.

-Nami, calme-toi.

Robin essayait d'apaiser L'autre fille, mais celle-ci ne décolérais pas.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles, je ne drague personne.

-Et c'est qui elles ? dit-elle en pointant du doigt les deux jeunes filles qui c'étaient un peu éloignées suite au coup de colère de la rousse.

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Elles se sont collées à moi sans me demander mon avis. Merde j'ai rien demandé.

-La prochaine fois ne les laisse pas t'approcher, alors que

-Nami ! La coupa Robin. Là n'est pas vraiment le problème, Zoro. Tu ne devais pas aller voir quelque chose avec Luffy ?

Le bretteur se figea.

-Ha ! Merde, j'ai oublié.

-Il est sorti.

Il se leva et partit en courant.

-BAKA.

Nami s'assit sur le tabouret maintenant libre.

-Nami, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, fais plus attention à ce que tu dis… un peu plus et tu…

-Je sais Robin, mais franchement il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, tous des abrutis dans cet équipage !

-Madame ?

Nami se tournait vers le barman.

-Oui ?

-Euh… Celui qui vient de partir n'a pas payé, à ce que j'ai compris c'est l'un de vos amis donc vous devrez payez à sa place…

-HEIN ? Ho lui il va me le payer !

-haha, c'est bon je paierais, j'étais avec lui.

Francky qui s'était fait petit, dans la limite du possible, depuis tout à l'heure, tenait une bourse pour payer les choppes de son nakama.

-Francky.

-Oui Robin, euh, ton sourire est vraiment effrayant.

Effectivement, elle avait beau sourire, ses yeux étaient flippants, à croire qu'elle allait le tuer.

-Dis-moi, qui était ces filles ?

-euh… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vraiment ?!

Francky était vraiment dans une sale posture, il allait devoir expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé, et il savait qu'aucune excuse ne pourrai le discréditer, après tout lui, les avait bien dragué.

Zoro courrait espérant arriver au Sunny au plus vite, pour s'excuser envers Luffy. Mais vu son sens de l'orientation pourri. Non, franchement, c'était pire que ça, enfaite il n'avait même pas le sens du sens. Et il se retrouva donc, à l' opposer du Sunny. Sa course l'amena dans une clairière entourée d'arbres bleus. Les fleurs qui parsemaient le sol étaient magnifiques. Leurs couleurs apparaissaient dans un halo de lumière qui les rendait visible même dans la nuit. Cet endroit était presque magique. Zoro contemplais la beauté de la clairière, quand son regard se posa sur un objet entre les fleurs. Il s'approcha et prit ce qui s'avéra être le chapeau de paille de son capitaine.

Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux, une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Jamais, au grand jamais, Luffy n'aurait laissé son chapeau. Et Zoro était sûr, Luffy n'était caché nulle part. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé.

Il chercha un indice, n'importe quoi, pour retrouver sa trace. Et il vit ce qu'il chercha. Il ne savait comment Luffy avait pu être kidnappé mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ses ravisseurs n'étaient pas malins. Luffy lui avait permis de le retrouver. Des fleurs, voilà ce qu'il devait suivre. Elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt bleue. Zoro prit alors cette direction.

Qui que ce soit… Zoro allait le butter.

* * *

 _Bon, essayez de retenir vos envie de meurtre, j'essaierai de mettre la suite bientôt, parce que je sais, vous voulez voir notre beau second faire la peau à ces imbéciles qui lui ont prit son capitaine!_

 _Sur ce à bientôt._

 _B &B_


	6. l'île lumi lumi part2

_Et voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de L'île Lumi-Lumi. Alors à quel sauce vont être mangé ces malfrats qui ont enlevé Luffy? Et bien je vous laisse le découvrir! Bonne Lecture_

 _ps: les mots en italique sont les pensées de Zoro, je l'ai précisé dans le texte mais je vous le redis au cas ou!_

* * *

 **L'île Lumi-Lumi. Part 2**

Zoro s'enfonçait dans la forêt, suivant les fleurs. Quelque temps après, le paysage changea. Il arriva dans un port. Il ne ressemblait pas à celui où ils étaient amarrés. Il se situait sûrement, de l'autre côté de l'île. Il chercha d'autres fleurs, et n'en trouva plus qu'une, un peu plus loin, devant la grande porte en métal, d'un entrepôt. Il serra la main sur son sabre et ouvrit la lourde porte. Il faisait sombre, et l'homme ne voyait pratiquement rien. Il entendit du bruit devant lui, et les sens en alerte, avança. Une fois au fond de la grande allée, il se trouva face à une deuxième porte qu'il poussa. Elle donnait sur un quai ou était amarré un bateau pirate. C'est là qu'il vit la raison de sa colère. Cinq hommes entouraient Luffy, inconscient.

-Merde, pourquoi le capitaine nous a demandé de le capturer. Autant le tuer… se plaignit l'un des pirates.

-C'est sûr, imagine il se réveille.

-Il ne pourra rien faire. On lui a mis des chaînes en granit marin. Il ne pourra pas se battre.

 _Les lâches, les fumiers, je vais leur faire la peau._ Pensa Zoro

Il s'apprêta à les trancher quand ils reprirent leur conversation.

-N'empêche je me demande pourquoi il était recroquevillé là-bas.

-Ouai, il avait l'air de pleurer…

Zoro se stoppa, _Luffy… pleurer ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui a osé lui faire du mal !_

-HAAA !

 _Oups !_ Les pirates avaient, tous, les yeux rivés sur lui, l'arme déjà en main, prêt à se défendre. Au revoir l'effet de surprise.

-C'est Roronoa Zoro, il fait partit de l'équipage de mugiwara ! s'écria un premier

-Abattez-le ! hurla un deuxième

Ils se jetèrent sur lui en même temps, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre que Zoro les avait déjà mis à terre. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, vu leur niveau. Cependant le bruit attira d'autres pirates, qui venaient du bateau. Le chasseur de pirates faisait face à l'équipage entier qui comportait une trentaine de personnes. Le capitaine, derrière ses hommes, regarda l'homme face à eux et sourit, comme s'il avait déjà gagné. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'un homme seul peut faire face à un équipage entier. Mais Zoro ne bougeait pas, fusillant du regard la grosse masse qui servait de chef.

-Mouahahaha, Que crois-tu pouvoir faire, avorton ! Tu es venu chercher ton capitaine. Je t'en prie viens donc, mes hommes vont te faire le plaisir de te tuer…

 _Alors c'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de kidnapper Luffy_. Il n'aurait jamais dû n'y serait-ce qu'y penser. Il allait le regretter. Le bretteur mit son troisième sabre entre ses dents, et d'un regard sadique commença le combat. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller à fond, ces pirates étaient d'un niveau nettement inférieur. Mais il n'y alla pas de main morte, leur faisant payer l'affront qu'ils avaient fait. Zoro leur fit vivre un moment infernal. On pouvait entendre quelque cri qui le démontrait.

-Capitaine à l'aide, supplia une voix

-C'est… C'est un démon… fit un autre effrayé

Le capitaine voyant ses hommes tomber un à un, s'avança afin de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

-Tu vas le payer, pour ce que t'as fait à mes hommes !

Aucun des deux ne bougeait. La tension était palpable. Le pirate face à Zoro amorça son attaque, voulant le cogner.

-Demon slash !

Zoro le toucha le premier. C'était fini.

Il remit ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux, décrocha la petite clé qui pendouillait à la ceinture d'un des cinq pirates du début, puis pris Luffy dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à la petite clairière, suivant de nouveau les fleurs éparpillée tout le long du chemin. Il déposa le jeune homme au pied d'un arbre et lui enleva les menottes qu'il posa à côté. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun qui se réveilla.

-Arg ! Ma tête…

-Ils t'ont sûrement endormis avec du chloroforme.

-Zoro ?

Luffy le regarda étonné, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux.

-Pourquoi t'es si étonné de me voir ?!

-Euh, t'étais pas au bar ? … Attend de quoi tu parlais, à l'instant ? questionna Luffy

-Zoro soupira, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était fait enlever.

-Tu t'es fait kidnapper par des pirates, mais je suis allé te récupérer, et je leur ai fait regretter.

-Ho ! C'est pas juste, je veux me battre, moi aussi !

-Tu dormais…

-Pff. Luffy bouda

-…

-on peut y retourner ?

-Non, c'est trop tard de toute façon, Zoro soupira pour la énième fois. Et puis, tu ne devais pas me montrer quelque chose ?

Luffy se crispa, baissa la tête et se recroquevilla légèrement. En le voyant comme ça, Zoro se souvint des paroles des pirates.

-Ne me dit pas que… Bon sang Lu' ! La prochaine fois rappelle le moi, viens me chercher au lieu de partir et t'attrister dans ton coin.

Luffy releva la tête, avec des yeux de chien battue, qui ne manqua pas de faire rater un battement à l'homme face à lui.

-Je… Je pensai que ça t'ennuierai et puis tu étais avec… tu étais occupé. Se reprit le brun.

Le capitaine baissa de nouveau la tête, et Zoro qui se demandait de quoi il parlait, compris.

-Et merde ! Sérieux, Luffy. Ces filles, c'était rien. C'est elles qui me collaient, essaya de convaincre Zoro.

-Mais avec une… vous vous êtes embrassé !

-Hein ? Sûrement pas ! Je l'ai arrêté bien avant qu'elle puisse me toucher. Déjà qu'elles ne me lâchaient pas, c'est chiant ces nanas-là.

-Vraiment ? demanda Luffy, dubitatif.

-Luffy, la prochaine fois, vient simplement me chercher, je m'en fou qu'il y ait des filles ou pas. Tu es bien plus important.

Zoro avait lâché ça sans s'en rendre compte et réalisa trop tard la portée que pouvait avoir ses mots. _Merde._ Il regarda Luffy pour voir sa réaction. Le garçon rougissait, et le plus vieux, le trouvait tellement mignon, qu'il eut du mal à ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis soulagé, Luffy souriait. Je pensais que tu préférais boire et être avec des filles…

Zoro prit le chapeau de paille de son capitaine, qu'il avait gardé depuis le début et le remit sur la tête de son propriétaire.

-Imbécile…

-Shishishi !

Luffy rigola tout en posant ses mains sur son chapeau tant aimé.

-Enfaite Zoro, tu sais ce que je voulais te montrer.

-Mmh ?

-Et bien, c'était cette clairière. La journée elle est un peu différente, mais je voulais que tu la voies… J'ai l'impression que ce lieu nous dit que tout est possible.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça le vert. Cet endroit à l'air d'être sorti tout droit d'un rêve.

-Ha ! Enfaite tout à l'heure j'ai cueilli des fleurs pour l'emmener au Sunny mais je ne les ai plus…

-Ha, c'était donc ça…

-De quoi ?

-Rien, on en cueillera d'autre.

Ils restèrent là un petit moment, l'un près de l'autre, dans un espace-temps qui leur était réservé.

-Il faut rentrer, les autres vont s'inquiéter, dit Zoro.

-Ok

Ils se levèrent et après deux pas Luffy sauta sur le dos de son second et s'accrocha à lui, en profitant pour se serer contre lui.

-T'es vraiment un enfant Lu' !

-Shishishi, c'est parce que j'aime être près de toi, Zoro.

Les rougeurs sur les joues du sabreur, laissait deviner son embarra, mais il garda son calme d'apparence.

-Tsh, sale gosse.

-Héhéhé.

* * *

 _En espérant que ça vous ai plu! Je reviens bientôt avec de nouvelles histoire ( J'en ai déjà quatre d'écrit, manque plus qu'a les retaper sur ordi!)_

 _Sur ce, bonne soirée._


	7. Sacrifice extra

_Hi ! Et voilà un petit OC et vu que c'est halloween et bien le sujet sera Thriller Bark ! Of course (que c'est prévisible). Toute la première partie est reprise des chapitres (aller voir le chapitre 485 et 486 de One Piece pour plus de détail) Bon du coup vous vous douter ça parlera du sacrifice de Zoro pour son très cher capitaine ! Et il y'aura un petit extra à la fin !_

 _Ps : l'italique sont les pensée de Zoro_

* * *

 **Sacrifice**

 _Ne le touche pas_

-je te donnerai ma tête à sa place, épargne la sienne.

 _Tu ne le toucheras pas_

-Quelqu'un qui est incapable de protéger son capitaine ne peut avoir de rêve

 _Je préfère encore mourir que te laisser le toucher_

-Luffy est l'homme qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates

 _Sans aucun doute, et je ferais tout pour qu'il y arrive_

-Je n'ai pas d'autre souhait

 _Tant qu'il est envie_

-permet moi juste d'allée plus loin

 _Peu importe la douleur je veux juste…_

[…]

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien… Rien du tout

 _Tant qu'il sourit peu m'importe la douleur._

-Zoro est levé ?

-Il est encore profondément endormi…

-Chopper comment il va ? demanda Luffy

-Sa vie était vraiment en danger ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu blessé comme ça… Il a vraiment dû se passer quelque chose pendant que nous étions évanouit…

Le petit renne à côté de Zoro était inquiet.

-Hé bien j'imagine mal cet homme partir comme ça ! remarqua Robin

-Et c'est plutôt étrange que Luffy se sente si bien et tout ça… ajouta Ussop.

-Ouai je ne comprends pas non plus, rigola Le capitaine.

Deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe de pirates et crièrent

-Enfaite la vérité c'est que nous avons tout vu

-Je l'ai vu aussi. Toute la scène.

Sanji les attrapa avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit et les entraina à l'écart.

Sanji ? appela Luffy

[…]

-Hé les gars, venez, vous avez dit que vous saviez quelque chose tout à l'heure, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda le brun au chapeau de paille.

-Ne nous de mandez pas, dit le premier homme

-tout le monde est sain et sauf… c'est ce qui compte, continua le deuxième répétant exactement la phrase si cool que Sanji a dit un peu plus tôt.

-Quoi ?

 _Je n'y comprends rien ! Franchement ces gars ! Enfin… tant qu'il est sauf, c'est le plus important, remet toi vite Zoro,_ pensa Luffy

La fête battait son plein, le piano résonnait dans la salle. Des pleurs de joie, des souvenirs d'un ami attendu. Un nouveau nakama. Enfin un musicien dans l'équipage. La fin d'une éprouvante bataille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Kampaï !

-Ça va faire une journée qu'il dort.

-Oui, et il y en a un qui commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent leur capitaine qui tournait en rond sur le pont.

-Bordel Luffy ! Arrête de faire les cents pas, tu vas me rendre dingue ! hurla Sanji. Si tu t'inquiètes va le voir, mais par pitié arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage, c'est agaçant.

-Mais… Chopper ne veut pas qu'on le dérange.

Luffy et ses petits yeux de cocker firent soupirer le cuistot.

-Bon sang ! Si tu ne fais pas de bruit, et que tu restes calme, Sanji insista bien sur ces mots, Chopper acceptera sûrement que tu restes à son chevet.

Le sourire reprit automatiquement place sur le visage juvénile du brun qui s'en alla vers l'infirmerie.

-Quel gentil nakama, se moqua gentiment Robin.

-Bah ! Notre capitaine est un crétin, en plus un Luffy inquiet égale une réserve de nourriture diminué. Alors avant qu'il dévalise les stocke qu'on vient tout juste de refaire, mieux vaut agir.

Toc toc toc (*)

Luffy ouvrit la porte et d'une petite voix qui se voulait discrète appela le médecin de bord.

-Chopper ?

Le renne était au chevet du grand blessé et lui prenait sa température.

-Comment il va ?

-Ça va aller, il se remet vite de ses blessures, maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Ça fait déjà une journée qu'il dort, il va bientôt se réveillé, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas Luffy… Tout dépend de lui, il a encore besoin de se reposer.

-Bon, alors je resterais jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Je te le laisse alors, appelle-moi si il se passe quelque chose.

-Compris !

Le petit renne sortit de la pièce laissant Luffy veiller sur Zoro. Une fois seul, le brun prit la main du blesser et la serra fort, y déposa un tendre baisé, puis il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, sans toutefois lâcher la main chaude de l'endormis.

Il avait mal partout, merde, son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ne voulait pas se lever, trop fatigué, mais une chaleur dans sa main l'intrigua. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la tête brune de son capitaine enfoui dans ses bras, près de lui. Sa main dans la sienne. Il sourit face à cette vision. Il s'était inquiété. D'une certaine manière, Zoro en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction. Penser que Luffy resterait à son chevet, plutôt que s'amuser sur l'île, était plutôt plaisant. Un mouvement le détourna de ses pensées. Luffy se réveillait.

-Lu'…

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente de la voix qui venait de prononcer son nom et voyant son ami, conscient, les yeux bien ouverts, se jeta sur lui, trop heureux, pour se rappeler qu'il était fragile à l'heure actuelle.

-Aïe !

-Ho pardon ! s'excusa-t-il en se rasseyant. J'avais oublié…

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

-Plus d'une journée.

Zoro se releva pour s'assoir, non sans serrer les dents pour ne pas grimacer de douleur. Il posa sa main sur la tête brune.

-Pardon de t'avoir inquiété.

-Baka !

Zoro sourit et ouvrit les bras pour que le plus jeune s'y installe, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Être blessé ainsi… Sérieusement Zoro, je refuse de te perdre !

Ses mains froissaient les bandages tant elles étaient serrée. Zoro raffermit sa prise et colla son nez dans les cheveux noir en bataille. Il était vivant, et la chaleur entre leur deux corps le prouvait bien. C'était si bon de le savoir contre lui. Il a cru plus ne plus pouvoir sentir son odeur, toucher ses cheveux…

-Zoro promet moi que tu ne te mettras plus en danger comme tu l'as fait…

Il a failli le perdre. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était inimaginable.

-Oui Luffy, je te le promets. (**)

La tête brune se releva pour faire face à son vis-à-vis et un sourire de pur bonheur éclaira son visage.

Ce que Zoro aurait le plus regretter c'est de ne plus voir ce sourire qu'il affectionnait tant.

* * *

 _(*) Haha comme si Luffy pouvait toquer à une porte ! Inimaginable pour cet enfant !)_

 _(**) C'est moi ou on dirait une promesse de mariage, lol !_

 _Enfin fini de l'écrire et posté. Désolé je n'ai pas trop posté cette semaine, j'ai pas eu le temps, et puis, vu que les vacances sont terminées, je posterai un peu moins, j'essaierai de posté une fois par semaine._

 _La suite avec l'extra_

* * *

 **Halloween au Sunny**

Sur le pont, Nami, Robin, Sani et Ussop bavardaient, quand Luffy qui eut une idée lumineuse alla les voir.

-Eh ! C'est halloween aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on fête ça !

Ses quatre nakamas le regardaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Même pas en rêve Luffy, on vient à peine de se débarrasser de tous ces zombies de malheur… refusa Sanji, blasé.

-Oui, il a raison. Ça ne t'a pas suffi Thriller Bark ? Nous on a eu notre dose, ajouta Nami.

-Ho allez ! En plus on a Brook, c'est la première fois que je passerai halloween avec un vrai squelette, c'est trop cool !

-Luffy pense un peu à nous, je suis encore traumatisé. Rien que d'y penser. Brrr, trembla Ussop.

-Alllleeeeezzz ! supplia le capitaine.

-Arg ! Il m'énerve, pourquoi a-t-il cette tête, le maudit la rousse.

-Fufufu, je crois qu'ils sont prêt à capituler, capitaine, rigola l'archéologue.

Nami soupira.

-De toute façon c'est inutile de refuser, quand il a une idée dans la tête c'est impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Sanji adossé au mur derrière lui recracha la fumée qui envahissait sa bouche.

-Bon, je crois que je vais devoir me mettre au fourneau pour vous préparer un vrai festin.

-Yeah ! On fête halloween les gars ! Ha, et tout le monde se déguise.

Luffy ayant obtenue ce qu'il voulait, partit en trombe, trop content d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde.

Le soir venu tout le monde se réunit dans la cuisine, pour un grand repas effrayant qui enchanta le capitaine. Alors que les autres ont du faire un effort surdimensionné pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, au vu des derniers jours qu'ils avaient passé et qui étaient loin de leur avoir laissé un agréable souvenir.

Ils étaient presque tous dans la cuisine attendant les derniers.

Dans la salle on pouvait voir Nami en sorcière - on ne change pas ce qu'on est – Sanji en vampire - il se doit d'être classe quoi qu'il en coûte ! Pensez aux demoiselles- Chopper en citrouille - faut bien trouver à sa taille – Brook en squelette – Yohoho, il le fait si bien, après tout – Francky déguisé en monstre de Frankenstein – oui Frankenstein c'est le docteur pas le monstre – Robin en démone - bah autant utilisé son surnom à son avantage – Zoro en momie – avec ses blessure, faut dire qu'il en était déjà une –

Luffy arriva habillé en chat du Cheshire, ce qui rendait son sourire, habituellement si joyeux, très inquiétant.

Ussop qui était le dernier débarqua dans la salle sombre et glauque éclairée aux bougies.

« Boum »

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme au sol.

-Et bien, il a eu tellement peur qu'il s'est évanouit… remarqua Nami

-Peut-être qu'il est mort… remarque, il n'aurait plus besoin de son costume de fantôme.

-Oï, Robin ! Je ne suis pas mort… Iirk !

A peine son long nez avait frémit et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts que le jeune homme retomba dans les vapes, trop traumatisé et effrayé par tous ces évènements.

-RIP Ussop

-Ouai, t'étais un vrai ami.

-MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS MORT !

-Shishishi

La soirée continua dans une ambiance d'horreur et de conneries, beaucoup de conneries, mais aussi plein, tout plein de bonbons !

TRICK OR TREAT !

Bon halloween à tous ! Mouhahahahahahaha !


	8. entrainement

_Me revoilà! Je sais, je suis longue, et en plus c'est très court... C'est pour ça que j'en poste deux aujourd'hui!_

 _Leurs histoires continues..._

 _Je vous laisse, bisous bisous! et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Entrainement**

Enfin ils avaient quitté cette île de malheur, avaient échappé au pire et les voilà, repartant vers de nouvelles aventures, pour changer ! Mais avant d'arriver à une île et son lot de surprises, l'équipage avait le droit à un peu de répit. Seulement le répit n'était pas pour tous. Depuis Thriller Bark, Zoro se sentait constamment épié. En effet les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille gardaient toujours un œil sur lui, et ça commençait franchement à agacer le bretteur. Pour se calmer il partit donc s'entrainer.

Il décida, après deux heures dans la vigie, de descendre et il fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne sur le pont. Il se désaltéra et profita du calme pour travailler son esprit. Les pieds nus sur l'herbe, un sabre à la main, il s'apaisa, sentant le vent souffler sur son visage, la chaleur du soleil réchauffer ses bras.

Il ressentit une présence, non loin de lui. La personne s'approcha, mais Zoro n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il savait qui c'était.

-C'est rare que tu t'entrains sur le pont…

Zoro ne répondit pas. Puis le silence se brisa de nouveau.

-Ça te dit qu'on s'entraine ensemble ? Un petit combat entre toi et moi.

Cette fois Zoro ouvrit un œil, qu'il propose ça, était encore plus rare que ses entrainement sur le pont. Il avisa son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi pas…

Luffy sourit et vint se mettre face à lui, prêt à se battre, Zoro toujours un sabre en main, le combat commença. Luffy esquivait la lame sans contre-attaquer. Zoro était rapide, ce qui permettait au brun de travailler ses réflexes. Ce dernier s'approcha plus près et la lame lui entailla le bras, instantanément le sabreur hésita et c'est cette seconde d'inattention qui permis à Luffy de se rapprocher encore plus, réduisant les centimètre entre eux, jusqu'à zéro. Luffy l'embrassa. Zoro en laissa tomber son sabre de surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Le capitaine recula et d'un geste victorieux cria.

-J'ai gagné !

Puis il partit en rigolant et sautillant, content de lui, laissant un Zoro encore sous le choc. Il sortit de sa léthargie en entendant son capitaine crier victoire dans tout le bateau. Il replaça son sabre dans son fourreau et il se promis qu'il se vengerais de son capitaine, bientôt, très bientôt…


	9. Je me demandais 2

**Je me demandais #2**

Tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine pour manger un grand festin comme chaque soir. Les conversations fusaient, les plats volaient, les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient.

-Je me demandais, Zoro t'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

Le dit Zoro recracha son saké alors que tous bruits cessèrent dans la salle.

La surprise passée, les réactions ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Hey, Luffy on est à table ! s'indigna Nami

-Oui, ça ne se fait pas de poser ce genre de question quand on mange ! cria Sanji

-Non enfaite, ça ne se fait pas tout court, désespéra Ussop.

-Luffy, ce genre de question c'est plutôt embarrassant, et puis il y'as les donzelles que tu peux choquer, dit Francky

-Yohoho, mugiwara, tu as du cran de demander ça ! rigola Brook

-Fufu, Chopper, je crois que notre bretteur est en train de mourir, gloussa Robin

-Haa ! vite un médecin ! Ah, mais c'est moi ! Zoro, tu vas bien ? Vite il faut te soigner, tu es tout rouge, tu es malade, tu as avalé quelque chose de travers ? paniqua le petit Chopper

Zoro soupira, il était mort de honte.

-Je vois… compris Luffy, donc on ne pose pas cette question à table… Ok, je n'aurais qu'à demander plus tard, Shishishi.

Luffy rigola et recommença à manger comme si de rien était

« Cet abruti »

Tout le monde pensa ces mots au même moment, sauf peut-être Zoro qui avait déclaré forfait, le front contre la table.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'était le deuxième OS de la journée. Je ne posterais sûrement pas avant samedi prochain, désolé de vous faire attendre!  
_

 _Je me demande si je vais écrire un OS ou Zoro pourra enfin tourner en bourrique Luffy, parce que le pauvre il se fait malmener par son capitaine quand même... A voir, si les idées me viennent._


	10. Se venger? Jamais!

_Hi ! Après deux semaines d'attente voici enfin un nouvel OS. Je sais j'ai été longue, mais avec les évènements j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec un gros rendu… Enfin bref, je suis de retour, et je vais essayer de poster un peu plus (enfin éviter deux semaines sans rien, je sais que c'est de la torture...)_

* * *

 **Se venger ? Jamais !**

 _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais n'est-il pas mieux chaud ?_

Luffy était un vrai gamin, et Zoro, plus quiconque, avait le privilège de subir ses conneries. Aujourd'hui il avait bien l'intention de lui rendre l'appareil pour tout ce qu'il subissait.

Zoro cherchait une idée, ou du moins, un semblant d'idée pour se venger, mais c'était le néant. Son capitaine avait beau être simple d'esprit, ou stupide au choix, il était difficile à ébranler, ou plutôt c'était le fait qu'i soit si simple d'esprit qui rendait la tâche difficile. Et puis à coup sûr, ça allait se retourner contre Zoro. Il y réfléchit toute la matinée, tout en s'entrainant. Puis midi passé, après avoir mangé, il oublia et continua ses activités sans y penser.

Plus tard dans la journée, Zoro se faufila dans la cuisine pour trouver un petit quelque chose à manger, mais c'était sans compter un cuisinier qui le vira sans une once de délicatesse, et une navigatrice rapiat qui le menaça d'allonger sa dette s'il osait piquer, ne serait-ce qu'un grain de riz. Il s'abstint donc, et c'est en jurant et maudissant ces deux-là qu'il s'en alla, rejoignant Ussop, Francky et Robin sur le pont.

-Alors Zoro, tu t'es encore fait prendre entrain de piquer de la bouffe ? demanda Francky

-Enfaite t'es pas mieux que Luffy ! fit remarquer Ussop.

La mine renfrogné de Zoro les fit rire, n'étant, apparemment, tranquille nulle part, Zoro repartit, mais Robin le rappela.

-Zoro, tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué, mais il te manque une boucle d'oreille.

Immédiatement l'homme aux trois sabres porta sa main à son oreille, effectivement, il n'y en avait que deux. Il jura et se mit activement à sa recherche. Le pont, la cuisine, toutes les pièces du Sunny y passèrent, même dans la vigie il n'y avait rien, pas une trace de sa boucle. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer. Cette histoire l'emmerdait. Zoro avait trois pendantes, pas deux et c'était franchement rageant qu'il en manque une, elles étaient irremplaçable, un peu comme ses sabres.

Il arriva sur le pont, dépité. Il vit Luffy au loin et s'approcha. Il voulait lui demander si, par tout hasard, il ne l'aurait pas vu, ne sait-on jamais. Quand Zoro fut assez près, il put voir Luffy sourire tendrement regardant quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main.

 _Sûrement un cadeau de son frère_ se dit Zoro qui ne voyait rien d'autre pouvant le faire sourire de cette façon si tendre, si… Il soupira. Et au bruit du soufflement, Luffy sursauta, laissant tomber ce qu'il avait dans le creux de sa main. Il y'eu un léger tintement et le silence.

Zoro réfléchit à toute vitesse et un sourire narquois ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tenait sa vengeance. Il se pencha et ramassa sa boucle d'oreille tomber sur le pont*.

Luffy était resté pétrifié. Comme qui dirait, prit la main dans le sac.

-Ça faisait plus d'une heure que je la cherchais, je ne pensais pas que c'étais toi qui l'avais.

-Et bien, je l'ai trouvé.

-Tu aurais pu venir me la rendre, ça m'aurait évité de la chercher tout ce temps.

Luffy se tut, à la recherche d'une excuse qui tiendrait la route, mais lui comme Zoro, savaient qu'il n'en avait aucune.

-Tu la regardais

-Je…

-Et tu souriais.

Il était rare de voir Luffy rougir, mais ce dernier ne savait plus comment réagir. Ça faisait quelque temps, maintenant, que face à Zoro, il perdait ses moyens. Il ne le montrait pas. C'est le capitaine après tout, pas une jeune fille effarouchée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil quand il s'entrainait, quand il dormait ou bien quand il mangeait et buvait. Zoro était beau et Luffy n'en avait que trop conscience. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'il embêtait tant son second. D'une certaine façon, il se vengeait de Zoro qui lui faisait subir de sérieux dommages quotidiens. A savoir, qui est du à la sexy attitude involontaire de Zoro. Et maintenant, c'est ce même Zoro qui cherchait à prendre revanche sur son capitaine.

Luffy soupira. Il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait donc pas nier avoir souri comme un con face à la boucle d'oreille de son second.

-Luffy

Ce dernier se redressa, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Zoro se rapprocher. Ils n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre.

-Si tu veux je te la donne.

Tout en disant ces mots, Zoro tendit la boucle en or à un Luffy plus que surpris.

-Je n'ai pas les oreilles percées, déclina Luffy, et puis je la préfère sur toi.

-Très bien.

Zoro remis sa pendante, sans lâcher le brun du regard. Etant plus grand, son regard se plissait, ce qui lui donnait une allure très mâle, très… Bref vous comprenez. Et Luffy face à ces yeux, dû, encore, prendre sur lui. Mais Zoro le défrustra** parce qu'après, un léger tintement, signe que ces trois pendantes étaient bien en place, il se pencha, et l'embrassa.

Ce fut d'abord furtif, léger, doux. Puis le sabreur accentua la pression, calant ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis. Le brun, dans un premier temps était trop surpris pour réagir, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Puis il répondit, y prenant plaisir. Il voulut approfondir le baiser, approchant ses mains vers le cou du plus vieux, mais celui-ci recula, lui refusant ce qu'il voulait. Puis avec un regard quelque peu sadique, il sourit.

-Je vois…

Et il partit.

-Que…

Luffy était abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas que Zoro partirait ainsi, surtout après un baiser comme celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Mais Zoro n'était pas bête. Il n'allait pas en rester là. Il venait de découvrir l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur Luffy et il comptait bien s'amuser un peu. C'était sa vengeance.

Mais bon, n'oublions pas que Luffy exerçait aussi une attraction, qui n'était pas des moindres, sur Zoro. Ça sera à qui abdiquera en premier.

* * *

*Je voulais dire « tomber à terre », puis je me suis souvenue qu'il était sur un bateau… (Je sais c'est inutile mais j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous)

** Je ne pense pas que ça existe comme mot… mais vous en avez saisi le sens, c'est l'important.


	11. deux ans sans toi

_Salut! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié plus de 4 mois je crois bien. Ahhh j'ai pas spécialement d'excuse à part que j'avais pas envie d'écrire. Enfin on a nos phases, comme on dirait, en tout cas aujourd'hui je reprend et publie de petit OS. Je ne vous promet rien dans la suite des publication, j'ai toujours mes idées, mais je ne sais pas quand je les écrirai et les publierais. Quand j'aurais le temps je présume. Bon aller je vous laisse lire_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Deux ans sans toi**_

Comme à chaque fois, Luffy se réveillait en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la sueur perlant sur son front, la gorge sèche.

Comme à chaque fois Luffy se remettait difficilement de ses cauchemars. Déjà 4 mois que la bataille à Marineford a eu lieu. Plus de 4 mois qu'il est séparé de ses nakamas. Plus de 4 mois que son frère n'est plus.

Ace…

Luffy serra les dents pour éviter que ses larmes ne dévalent ses joues. Il se leva sans un bruit, laissant dormir Rayleigh près du feu. Il partit un peu plus loin s'assoir sur un rocher et regarder les étoiles. Elle était aussi belle vu d'ici que du Sunny. Le ciel est le même qu'à cette époque, pourtant tout lui semble différent. Ce soir il ne voit pas Ussop mimer des histoires improbable et Chopper s'exalter comme un dingue, il ne rigole pas des chansons pourri de Francky et de l'humour douteux de Brook, il n'entend pas Nami et Robin parler tranquillement, il n'essaie pas d'attraper discrètement de la nourriture sur le plateau qu'amène Sanji et il ne perçoit pas la présence de Zoro à ses côtés.

Tout ça lui manquait tant.

Il aurait tant aimé les avoir près de lui. Mais il n'était pas encore assez fort. Celui qu'il était aujourd'hui n'avait aucun droit de se prétendre capitaine de ces merveilleuses personnes. Lui qui n'avaient pu les protéger. Ce jour-là le hantait. Ce fut une défaite amère. La pire de toute. Voir devant lui tous ses compagnons disparaitre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, lui avait montré à quel point il était faible. Et qu'il est échoué à sauver son frère le lui prouva une nouvelle fois.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait sauver tout le monde. Il avait déjà tant de mal à se protéger lui-même.

Luffy soupira.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Rayleigh l'avait rejoint. Le petit brun se retourna et secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ai encore fait un mauvais rêve.

Le silence s'installa et le plus vieux s'approcha de Luffy pour s'assoir à ses côté.

-Rayleigh

-Mm ?

-Je vais devenir plus fort, encore bien plus fort. Comme ça je pourrais protéger les gens qui me sont cher. Jamais plus je ne laisserai quelqu'un mourir devant mes yeux. Jamais plus quelqu'un n'aura à me protéger au péril de sa vie… Je veux devenir plus fort, alors je redoublerais d'efforts !

Rayleigh souri

-Je sais gamin, c'est bien pour ça que tu t'entraines non ?

Le dit gamin souri. Et leva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel.

-Ce ciel est le même que celui sous lequel se tient mes nakamas. Eux, ils sont encore là. Ils m'attendent. Ils attendent le moment où on pourra de nouveaux faire la fête ensemble. Que je suis impatient. Shishishi, et cette fois je compte bien le prendre dans mes bras et lui exprimer clairement le fond de ma pensée.

-Hein ?

Rayleigh regarda Luffy, ne comprenant pas trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je me disais juste, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, que finalement on ne sait jamais ce qui se passera demain, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas perdre son temps et profiter des moments qu'on nous accorde.

-Oh ! Tu parles de la personne que tu aimes peut-être ? Mais ce que tu dis est sensé, on ne sait jamais quand les personne qu'on aime vont disparaitre et tu le sais plus que quiconque. Tu as raison, quand tu retrouveras cette personne, fait lui bien comprendre tes sentiments.

-J'y compte bien !

-enfaite c'est laquelle des deux, la rousse ou la brune ?

-Euh de quoi ?

-Celle que t'aime…

-Aucune !

Rayleigh fut quelque peu déconcerter, après tout il n'y avait que deux filles dans son équipage alors que diantre voulait-il dire. Se pourrait-il que ce soit…

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Boa Hancock n'avait aucun effet sur toi.

-Shishishi !

Luffy souri de toute ses dents et rigola de bon cœur en repensant à la frustration de Hancock quand elle avait compris qu'il n'était absolument pas sensible à ses charmes. Après tout elle était loin de lui ressembler (euh ouai, faut dire que de un, c'était une femme et en plus trèèès féminine, autant dire l'opposer total de lui que était si masculin) et Luffy n'était déstabiliser que par lui.

C'est sur ce rire que la conversation prit fin et qu'ils retournèrent se coucher. Cette fois Luffy, ne fit pas de cauchemar, il rêva de ses retrouvaille avec son équipage et il put le revoir, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve, Luffy exaltait de pouvoir revoir ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux, voir tout ce qui faisait de Zoro, Zoro.

Il restait un et demi avant de le voir de ses propres yeux et non plus en songe.


	12. deux ans sans toi 2

et voici le deuxième OS, cette fois c'est Zoro qu'on suit lors des deux ans d'entrainement.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans sans toi #2**_

Zoro était fatigué, son entrainement avec Mihawk n'était pas de tout repos, alors il profitait de ses rares moment de calme pour souffler. Le maître de maison était partit tôt dans la matinée pour faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où, Peronna l'avait accompagné pour une fois ce qui laissa Zoro seul, il s'était donc accordé une journée plus calme, avec de l'entrainement mental.

C'était ce qui lui faisait défaut au début. Il se souvenait que Mihawk lui avait dit « tu es devenue faibles, depuis la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré ton corps est devenu plus fort mais tu es devenu plus fragile. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je m'en contre fout mais si tu continues autant à t'égarer, tu ne deviendrais jamais plus fort. »

Zoro le savait, depuis sa première défaite contre Kuma, il avait perdu sa confiance en lui qui avait été si infaillible jusque-là. Zoro s'était perdu. Il ne savait pas trop depuis quand exactement, mais une chose est sure, à un moment donné le rêve de son capitaine était devenu plus important que son propre souhait. Pourtant il savait que Luffy n'aurait pas été content d'apprendre qu'il avait abandonné son rêve au détriment du sien. Mais il souhaitait toujours devenir plus fort, plus fort que n'importe qui afin de protéger le sourire de son capitaine au chapeau de paille. Et pour cela il comptait bien devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde. Il n'avait pas réellement abandonné son rêve, mais plutôt la raison avait changé.

Il voulait devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde au nom de Kuina. Maintenant il veut juste se tenir fièrement au côté de l'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates. Et surtout le protéger, lui et tout ce qui lui est cher.

Depuis que Mihawk lui avait tenu ces propos, il s'était souvent remis en question. Et au fur et à mesure il comprenait. Il avait accepté sa propre faiblesse et sa résolution était devenue plus forte que jamais. Désormais il n'avait plus peur de l'échec et avait retrouvé son but. Ce qui faisait qu'il se dépassait et devenait infaillible.

Au fil des mois il avait appris à forger son corps et son esprit, près de 5 mois après il était capable d'utiliser le haki. Même si il ne le métrisait pas parfaitement, cela montrait qu'il n'était plus le même qu'à son arrivé, il avait enfin fini par trouver sa voie à suivre.

Le soleil était déjà couché quand Zoro rentra au manoir. Il prit une douche et alla manger, pour une fois il n'y avait pas la fille aux fantômes qui parlait et ce fut calme.

Le repas fini il retourna à sa chambre, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulut faire mais il se perdit, il n'avait pas encore mémorisé les couloirs, et de toute façon même si il l'avait fait, avec son sens de l'orientation médiocre il se serait tout de même retrouvé à l'opposé de sa chambre. Ses pas le menèrent à une porte et quand il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva derrière la maison, dehors. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment il avait pu arriver là, mais la douceur du soir était agréable, alors il s'assit sur le seuil et ferma les yeux.

A chaque fois qu'il ne s'entrainait pas les pensées de Zoro vagabondaient. Et c'était encore plus vrai quand ses paupières étaient closes. Et lorsque ça arrivait la première chose qui se formait dans son esprit c'était son sourire. Son putain de sourire lumineux, lui manquait. Il aurait tant voulu le voir à ce moment précis. Il donnerait tant pour le voir ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Simplement pour imprimer sur sa rétine chaque courbe de son corps, pour garder en mémoire son odeur de miel et de soleil, et pour pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser.

Plus de 5 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. C'est fou comme ce gamin avait pris une place irremplaçable dans sa vie. Depuis qu'il était séparé de lui, il ressentait un manque qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Zoro ne s'était jamais attaché à personne avant lui, c'était la première fois que la présence de quelqu'un lui était si indispensable. Deux ans c'est long quand on y pense. Encore plus quand on est séparé de la personne qui nous est chère. Le jeune homme soupira. Il se rendait compte qu'il pensait comme un gamin, il était impatient que ces 19 mois se finisse et de pouvoir enfin retrouver Luffy.

Il sourit, au moins il avait pu l'embrasser quelque jour avant leur séparation. Oui c'était ce jour -là, où il avait perdu sa boucle d'oreille qu'il avait pu l'embrasser comme il souhaitait. Quand il y pensait, il se disait qu'il aurait dû prolonger le baiser, mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait devoir attendre si longtemps avant de pouvoir de nouveau gouter aux lèvres de son capitaine. Zoro se promit qu'à leur retrouvaille il ne perdrait plus son temps comme il avait pu le faire, et cette fois, oui, cette fois il le prendrait correctement dans ses bras.

C'est sur ces pensée qu'il s'endormit, à même le sol et toujours dehors.

\- Roronoa Zoro, lève-toi !

Ce dernier se réveilla, une grande silhouette se tenait devant lui. Mihawk.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Je me suis endormis.

Zoro se levait tout en baillant, pendant qu'œil de faucon entrait à l'intérieur. Le soleil était déjà levé et quand ils entrèrent une furie aux cheveux rose se dirigea vers le plus jeune des deux.

-Mais où t'étais toi ? Je t'ai cherché partout mais impossible de trouver ! Le petit déjeuner est près.

-Ah, je me suis retrouvé dehors hier soir et vu qu'il faisait bon je me suis posé un peu, puis je me suis endormi.

Peronna était abasourdi, désespéré par cet homme qui avait le pire sens d'orientation et la pire nonchalance du monde. Quoi que niveau nonchalance le maître de maison n'était pas mal. A croire que c'était un trait de caractère de sabreur tout ça !

-Pff je vous jure ! Bon aller venez manger.

Les trois s'installèrent et mangeait tranquillement. Peronna bavardait joyeusement pendant que les deux hommes l'écoutaient. Puis quand ils finirent Zoro prit les assiettes pour les amener à la cuisine et Mihawk qui était restait assis prit la parole.

-Ah, enfaite, hier pendant que j'étais sorti j'ai pu voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Je devais aller arrêter un certain dénommer Burndy World mais il était en piteuse état apparemment quelqu'un s'en était déjà occupé.

Zoro se retourna, pas très habitué à ce que son hôte lui fasse la conversation.

\- A ce que j'ai vu c'était un jeune homme avec un gilet rouge, un pantacourt bleu et des sandales.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

-Vraiment ? Vous n'aviez plus rien à faire alors.

\- C'est vrai, à part couper en deux un boulet de canon, je n'ai pas été très utile.

Le jeune homme sourit narquoisement et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine.

-Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Sur ces derniers mots Mihawk quitta la salle et Zoro qui était resté, ferma les yeux et sourit d'apaisement.

Il allait bien, c'est ce qui comptait.

* * *

 _En espérant que ça vous ai plus. Bonne journée/ soirée!_


	13. Retrouvaille!

_Hey! salut, salut, je reposte assez tôt finalement :)_

 _Alors, je poste 3 textes, ils ne sont pas long, enfaite ils sont affreusement court. Ils suivent l'arc de l'île des hommes-poisson, alors il va falloir essayer de se replacer dans la temporalité du manga. Enfin voilà, après ces trois chapitres, direction le Shin Sekai!_

 _Et sinon bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Retrouvaille_**

Sur l'archipel de Shabaody, au groove 42

-Tout est prêt capitaine !

-Bien alors, C'est parti ! Mettez les voiles ! En avant pour l'île des hommes poissons !

Sur ces mots le Sunny Go s'immergea dans l'eau.

Ça faisait deux ans. Deux ans qu'ils n'avaient été réunis sur ce pont. Et quelle joie ils ressentaient d'être de nouveau ensemble. Les mugiwaras s'exaltaient et s'excitaient. Et dans ce tumulte un homme se tenait tranquillement appuyé contre la rambarde regardant la surface s'éloigner. Les raies de lumières transperçant l'océan, offraient une vue magnifique et irréel. Le bleu de l'eau se reflétaient sur le bateau entier.

-C'est cool hein ?!

Luffy venait de rejoindre Zoro, s'appuyant lui aussi contre la rambarde. Et regardait vers le haut.

-On croirait être dans un aquarium ! C'est la première fois que je peux voir l'océan ainsi.

Zoro lui sourit narquoisement.

-C'est ça d'être une enclume...

Le petit brun rigola.

-Deux ans, hein !

-Deux ans...

-Je suis de retour.

-Tu nous auras fait patienter.

-Shishishi, désolé ! Dit-il en souriant

Zoro soupira et sourit à son tour.

-Enfin, l'important c'est qu'on soit de nouveau tous ensembles.

-Ouai !

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Et il n'eut besoin de mot en plus pour qu'ils se comprennent. Le silence parlait pour eux. Il racontait à quel point ces deux années furent à la fois terriblement longue et étonnement courte, que l'un comme l'autre, Ils avaient eu des moments de haut et de bas, que ces années passe loin l'un de l'autre avaient pu les changer et surtout à quel point ils s'étaient manqué.

Leur proximité à ce moment était comme une promesse que maintenant envers et contre tout ils se battront ensemble, et que plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient.

Cette promesse tacite entre ces deux hommes se fit dans une eau bleu sur un bateau qui partait pour de nouvelles aventures.

-Oh ! Je suis sûr qu'avec mon gear second je peux attraper tous ces poissons.

-Et moi je suis sûr que je peux tous les découper.

-Bien, on fait un concours ?

-AAAAAH !

Les entendant Ussop les frappa et leur cria dessus

-Mais ça va pas la tête, Vous allez éclater le revêtement ! Nami, dit leur les consignes à suivre avant qu'ils ne nous fassent couler.

-Je ne veux pas mourir moi. Pleurnicha le petit renne

Nami soupira, ils n'avaient pas changé, et elle prit la parole

-Bon, écoutez-moi bien, Rayleigh m'a laissé les démarches à suivre pour arriver sur l'île poisson. Donc je vous explique le fonctionnement...

Nami leur expliqua comment allait se passer le voyage mais bien entendu, cela ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu, enfin l'équipage des mugiwaras était ainsi, toujours imprévisible. Mais tout ça c'est une autre histoire !


	14. Petite pensée

_en italique: les pensée de Zoro_

* * *

 ** _Petite pensée_**

10000 mètre sous la mer:

Après s'être fait encercler par un groupe de monstres marins chevauchés par des hommes-poissons, le Sunny Go s'élance vers l'île face à eux avec un coup de Burst.

 _L'air s'échappe_

La bulle d'air se rétrécit plaquant les pirates au pont. Le Sunny vole, il traverse la première bulle et le revêtement du bateau éclate pour de bon.

 _De l'air_

Un moment de répit leur ai accordé, cependant le Sunny continue dans sa volée et percute de plein fouet la deuxième bulle faite d'eau.

 _Merde, de l'eau ! On va couler. La pression est trop forte. Luffy !_

L'équipage se fait emporter et tourne dans tout les sens, à cause du courant trop fort de l'île faite d'eau.

 _Il faut que je le rattrape, il va couler… l'eau, p'tain alors qu'on venait à peine de se retrouver... Je n'arriverai pas à…_

Zoro tend la main devant lui mais il n'attrape que l'eau qui l'entoure et le mène où elle veut.

 _LUFFY!_

Zoro sombra, et tout devint noir.


	15. petite pensée 2

_En italique, les pensées de Luffy._

* * *

 _ **Petite pensée #2**_

Dans la forêt marine

 _Mais quel crétin, comment il a pu se laisser attraper !_

-Ton équipage fera office d'exemple à ce qu'on fera aux humains dorénavant. Mugiwara ! Tes amis et toi allez mourir.

 _Hody, hein._

-Mégalo, emmène-moi au palais Ryugu !

-Non Luffy, n'y va pas. Tu ne peux pas !

-Jimbei ? Il y a mes nakamas, je dois y aller.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller.

\- Alors empêche-moi !

 _Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre conte Jimbei, après tout, je lui suis redevable, mais Zoro est… Mes nakamas sont en danger, et je me suis promis que plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un que j'aime mourir. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien !_

Jimbei et Luffy commencèrent à se battre. Le chapeau de paille ne prenait pas l'avantage mais il n'abandonnait pas.

 _Il faut que j'aille le retrouver. Ce Hody va me le payer, s'en prendre à mes nakamas…_

-Jimbei, laisse-moi y aller !

-Non !

 _Fait chier, je m'en fiche des conflits entre les hommes et les hommes-poissons ! Je veux seulement protéger mes amis. Je veux retrouver Zoro. Après deux loin de lui, on a seulement pu passer quelque heures ensemble qu'on était déjà séparé. Zoro, t'as intérêt à t'en sortir et à ne pas crever noyer. Enfin, je sais que tu t'en sortiras et que tu prendras soin d' Ussop et de Brook. Mais Hody ne va pas abandonner, il voudra tuer chacun de mes nakamas. Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Je vais m'occuper de lui, alors Zoro, je te fais confiance, reviens-moi !_

La suite vous la conaissez…


	16. moment de répit

_Coucou, je vous avoue qu'en ce moment je suis plutôt contente, j'écris assez vite et j'ai tellement d'idée pour de nouvelle fic qui va falloir que je me calme sinon je vais perdre le fil. Enfin bref voila un moment de répit, petit OS qui va nous faire passé de l'autre côté... Dans la mer où de nombreux pirate ont vu leurs rêves échouer._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Un moment de répit** _

La remontée était calme, le bateau se mouvait tranquillement dans les eaux sombres. On pouvait entendre le calme des profondeurs.

Un coup d'éclair retentit.

-Euh ? Qu'est-ce que c'était

-Aucune idée.

-Ça venait de la salle de bain.

-Bah on s'en fiche, Ussop quand est-ce que t'as fini, je veux pêcher un monstre marin moi ! Comme ça Sanji pourra le cuisiner !

Zoro, Luffy et Ussop pêchèrent un gros poisson à la tête de vieillard qui se fit avalé et ce dernier se fit aussi avalé, sous les yeux ébahis de ceux présents sur le pont. Et pendant que Nami finissait de prendre sa douche après avoir écarté les importuns qui voulaient la mater, le Sunny s'approcha d'un Whitestorm. Et quand la navigatrice s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard. Le Whitestorm les emporta dans son tourbillon sans fin et les éjecta quelques temps plus tard. L'équipage fut soulagé, enfin c'était avant de voir une grosse masse noire et un œil. Ils flippèrent avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de baleines.

-LABOON ?!

-C'est impossible elle ne se trouve pas de ce côté de grandline.

-Mais ces cicatrices !

Brook heureux de trouver des baleines comme Laboon, leur parla et décida de chanter le saké de Bins. Les baleines enchantées nagèrent à côté du Sunny go qui naviguait sur le courant qu'elles créaient.

Luffy écoutait la musique assit sur l'herbe profitant de ce petit moment de repos qu'il leur était accordé. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés et le fixer.

-Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Zoro approcha sa main de l'épaule gauche de son capitaine, quand il l'a posa, une douce chaleur s'y répandit. Luffy sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me fait pas mal. Notre docteur s'en ai bien occupé, et puis Jimbei m'a donné suffisamment de sang.

Zoro posa sa tête sur l'épaule meurtri du brun et souri à son tour.

-Heureusement qu'il était là. Je lui en suis reconnaissant de t'avoir sauvé, je lui en dois une.

-En vrai, tu lui en dois deux. Enfin tu sais je ne mourrais pas pour si peu, et pas avant d'être devenu le roi des pirates. Et puis tu ne me l'aurais pas pardonné.

\- Non, enfaite c'est à moi-même que je ne l'aurais pas pardonné. Ces deux ans à m'entrainer pour devenir plus fort auraient été vain si tu étais mort. Si je ne peux pas te protéger quand il le faut, à quoi aurait servi ces deux années passée loin de toi.

-Dis donc Zoro, tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui.

-Hein ? T'as toujours e don pour tout casser toi. Tu n'as pas changé !

-Shishishi, non !

-Bah, c'est mieux ainsi.

-Mais toi non plus tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à remettre la faute sur toi, mais si je me blesse, tu n'y peux rien. Après tout je suis du genre à me mettre en danger, et je suis comme toi. Je veux vous protéger et peu m'importe les blessures.

-Je sais ça, mais je préférerais que tu ne sois pas blessé, je n'aime pas voir ton sang.

-shishi, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand tu es blessé, alors je comprends, mais Zoro !

-Mm ?

-Je ne mourrais pas. Quoi qu'il arrive. Après tout, je veux encore que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses.

Les deux hommes sourirent en se regardant.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors vu que tu n'es pas mort je vais suivre tes ordres, capitaine.

Zoro se pencha vers Luffy et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Deux ans que l'un comme l'autre attendait ça. Et alors que chaque membre de l'équipage était occupé, ils profitèrent de ce moment où personne ne les regardait pour rapprocher leur corps dans une douce et chaude étreinte qui effaçait le manque des 24 derniers mois. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, voulant se retrouver encore et encore, mais une lumière avait capté leur attention. Ils se levèrent et Luffy sauta jusqu'à la proue du sunny, et sur la tête du lion, il fixa la lumière au loin. L'eau brillait, indiquant l'arrivée imminente à la surface.

-Nous y voilà.

Le bateau fut projeté hors de la surface, volant momentanément entre les baleines, les vagues et les éclairs, avant de retomber sur la mer déchainée.

-Yosh ! Nous y sommes enfin, le Shin Sekai !

* * *

 _Ah enfaite, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, à chaque fois que je relis mes textes j'en trouve pas mal, mais j'avoue avoir la flemme de les corriger quand les textes sont déjà publiés, alors voilà désolé pour ceux qui lisent mes Os, je sais que je fais des fautes mais je suis une grosse flemmarde _... (Le pire c'est que je fais pareille en contrôle)._

 _Je vous dis bonne aprem!_


	17. Shin Sekai, fête et découverte

_Salut_ _la compagnie, et voilà la suite, enfin plutôt un nouvel OS. Bon je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic, toujours un Luffy-Zorro, mais pas le même raiting, et ce sera un UA. Je ne sais pas encore quand il paraîtra, mais en tout cas je l'écris. J'attend d'être un peu avancé, voir de le finir pour eviter l'attente, à voir! Bref c'était le blabla de l'auteur!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 ** _Shin Sekai, fête et découverte_**

-Ouah, la nourriture volcanique de « poêle à frire » était délicieuse !

Lily et son père venait de quitter les mugiwaras et ceux-ci digéraient sur le pont, profitant du soleil furtif du nouveau monde.

-Eh Sanji, je veux un dessert ! Commanda Le capitaine

-Héééé ! Mais tu n'as pas assez mangé ! s'écria Nami

-Mais on n'a pas eu de dessert, bouda le petit brun.

-T'es jamais rassasié toi, c'est bon j'ai compris je reviens.

-Merci Sanji !

Le cuisinier quitta le pont et alla s'enfermer dans son entre histoire de contenter le glouton qui lui servait de capitaine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de salades de fruit et un autre de cocktail. A la simple vue du plateau, Luffy bavait déjà.

-Mmm, ça à l'air bon !

Tout le monde eu sa coupelle de fruit et les cocktails allaient être servi quand Luffy, intrigué par la couleur d'un des verres qui était bleu, le prit et le vida d'une traite.

-Ah ! Luffy ! Celui-ci n'était pas pour toi, mais pour Nami-chan !

-C'était bon, encore un Sanji, s'te plait.

-Non. N'abuse pas, il y'a de l'alcool dans ceux-là, j'en ai préparé un, sans, pour toi.

Luffy le regarda puis bouda.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin, je peux boire de l'alcool.

Tout le monde lui sourit du genre « mais oui, mais oui ! » Vexé, il se tourna vers Zoro, lui pris son cocktail, le second voulu protester mais le capitaine l'avait déjà vidé. Sanji pâlit. Etant donné la tolérance de Zoro pour l'alcool, le cuisinier avait quelque peu surdosé la quantité, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme.

-Euh, Luffy, ça va ? demanda Chopper

-Bien sûr, je vous l'ai dit je peux boire.

-Peut-être, mais la bière et l'alcool fort, ce n'est pas la même chose. Contra Ussop.

-Laisse le Ussop, il devient un homme notre cap 'Taine.

-Yohohoho, mais oui !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji-Kun ?

Nami interrogea Sanji qui ne disait plus rien, depuis que Luffy avait liquidé le verre de Zoro.

-Dans le verre…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le verre ?

-J'ai mis « la » bouteille.

Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Nami. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps qu'elle tournait la tête vers Luffy.

-Oh merde.

Robin qui écoutait d'une oreille eu un petit rire.

-Je sens que notre capitaine va bientôt être totalement dans les vapes, fufufu.

Zoro comprit immédiatement en entendant Robin et dans la panique prit le verre, le sentit et attrapa Luffy par les épaules le regardant. Le sourire béat qui prenait place sur le visage juvénile du plus jeune ne laissait aucun doute sur son état et Zoro jura.

-Eh Love-Cook, pourquoi t'as utilisé cette bouteille ?!

-Faut bien l'utiliser, et vu que t'es le seul que ça ne fait pas planer et que je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour cuisiner…

-Tu pourrais prévenir que tu l'utilisais, maintenant Luffy est…

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, coupa Sanji. Si ça aurait été toi, tu n'aurais même pas remarqué.

Zoro ne trouvait rien à répondre.

-Merde…

D'un coup il sentit une main s'accrocher à sa nuque.

-Zoro !

Ce dernier se tourna vers la petite voix étouffé de celui qui se prenait pour un koala.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, et j'ai chaud.

Luffy avait les joues rougies, les yeux vitreux, et s'accrochait à Zoro comme à une bouée.

-Ah ça fait effet… commenta Sanji

-C'était encore moins long que nous, ajouta Nami

-Luffy n'a pas l'habitude de boire, fit remarquer Robin.

-C'est ta faute si il est dans cet état, tête de foin !

-Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! En premier lieu, on n'aurait pas cette bouteille, si tu ne l'avais pas accepté de Neptune.

-Mais cet alcool est bon !

-Il te met surtout dans les choux, oui !

-Pff, vous êtes des petits joueurs.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard et ils étaient les seuls à ne pas fixer Luffy, toujours accroché à Zoro, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Je me demandais comment était notre capitaine bourré, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ressemble autant à un petit chat quémandant des caresses. S'étonna Robin

-Enfaite marimo…

-Quoi ?

-Ça ne te dérange pas que Luffy s'accroche à toi comme ça ?

Zoro regarda Luffy, et comprenant la situation et essaya de le décoller de lui, mais les bras du gamin était ferment accroché à sa nuque.

-T'as bien vu, je ne peux rien y faire, il s'accroche de toute ses forces.

Sanji, Nami et Robin firent un sourire narquois qui ne disait rien qui vaille à la tête verte en face d'eux.

-C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Nami, On est tous là, mais Luffy n'a même pas hésité pour aller s'accrocher à Zoro, comme une âme en peine.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il était le plus près, théorisa le petit renne.

-Pourtant Ussop est tout aussi près, contrecarra Sanji

-La vraie question, c'est comment ça se fait que Zoro, tu n'as pas réagi avant que Sanji ne te le fasse remarquer.

A ce moment-là, le bretteur se dit que Nami était une vraie sorcière et qu'en deux ans elle était devenue pire.

Luffy qui s'était assoupi quelques minutes sur le torse de Zoro, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de lever la tête qui lui tournait toujours.

-Ah, Zoro.

-Ça va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un sourire, puis Luffy s'approcha encore de Zoro, et l'embrassa.

-Hey Lu'…

Zoro voulu protester, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, son capitaine, maintenant bien installé, y inséra sa langue et lui donna un baiser plein d'ardeur qui était long et passionné. Zoro plaqua sa main sur le front de Luffy et le repoussa à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage.

-Ok, ça suffit Luffy.

-Mais euh, Zoro ! Je veux encore.

-Non.

-Radin !

-t'es bourré.

-Même pas vrai ! Luffy fit une petite moue, puis le visage devenu sérieux, il reprit. Zoro, embrasse-moi, ordre de ton capitaine.

-Désolé capitaine, mais va falloir que tu te retournes avant.

-Luffy tourna la tête, et vit ses nakamas avec plus ou moins la même expression choquée.

-Ah !

Zoro soupira.

-Aaaaah ! C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as à dire, Luffy ! Tu viens d'embrasser Zoro et tu dis seulement « ah ! » tu te fou de moi ! cria Ussop.

-Et bien si je m'attendais à voir ces deux-là s'embrasser comme ça… C'est officiel, vous êtes aussi des pervers les gars ! commenta Francky en se recoiffant.

-Quel nostalgie, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai vu un tel baiser, enfin même si je n'ai plus d'yeux, Yohohoho ! Rigola Brook.

-Alors vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Chopper.

Le renne ne put recevoir une réponse que Sanji qui se retenait, explosa d'un rire sonore.

-Ahahah, nooon ! C'était génial, regardez-moi ça. Alors que Luffy vient de littéralement lui sauter dessus, lui Il garde son air calme. Mais sa tête surprise quand… quand…. Ahahah, il ne l'avait même pas vu venir.

Sanji s'écroula de rire en se remémorant la scène et plus particulièrement la tête du bretteur. Nami et Robin retenaient elles aussi un petit rire.

-Il s'est totalement laissé avoir ! dit Nami

-Oh, mais il a le mérite d'avoir essayé de l'arrêter, se moqua Robin.

-Aah, marimo, tu ne gagneras jamais contre notre capitaine.

-Si on s'était attendu à ça, on ne t'aurait pas tant embêté.

-Voyons Nami, tu sais très bien qu'on l'aurait quand même fait.

Zoro sentait le mal de tête arriver et Luffy ne comprenait pas trop la conversation.

-Euh, Sanji ? Toi, Nami et Robin, vous étiez au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'ils étaient ensembles.

-Ussop, ils n'ont jamais dit qu'ils étaient ensembles, fit remarquer Robin.

-Mais on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça si on ne l'est pas…

-Peut-être, mais Luffy est bourré...

-Je ne suis pas bourré ! fit remarquer Luffy.

Zoro posa sa main sur le front du brun.

-Si, t'es toujours chaud.

-Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que je suis bourré !

-Ah! Donc vous êtes ensemble, s'écria Ussop.

Tout le monde les regardait, attendant la réponse. Alors Luffy enlaça de nouveau Zoro et avec un petit sourire annonça :

-Zoro est à moi, alors pas touche ! Puis il l'embrassa légèrement.

Zoro ne put empêcher une légère rougeur teinter ses joues suite aux paroles embarrassante du jeune homme. Et vu qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un certain blond ne l'emmerde, il enfoui son nez dans les cheveux noir de celui qu'il enlaçait.

-Yohohoho ! Tout ça me donne envie de chanter une chanson sur l'amour !

-Yeah ! Je t'accompagne.

Brook et Francky chantèrent de tout leur cœur, montrant qu'ils étaient heureux pour le couple.

-Luffy, t'aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Quand vous êtes-vous rendu compte de vos sentiments ?

-Hé Ussop, ne pose pas tant de question, on est au courant maintenant.

-Sanji-Kun a raison, laissons-les. On les a bien embêté déjà, sourit Nami.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autours ces deux-là.

-fufufu, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Robin tu l'avais remarqué quand ? demanda Chopper.

La brune sourit et comme à chaque fois on ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire exactement. Mais le petit médecin de bord, ne chercha pas plus longtemps et se tourna vers Luffy et Zoro.

-Je suis content pour vous deux.

-Shishishi, merci Chopper ! Luffy se tourna vers Zoro. Maintenant ils savent.

-De toute façon ils l'auraient découvert tôt ou tard.

-Ouai, mais ça m'arrange, au moins maintenant je peux t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie.

-Pas faux.

Sur ses mots Zoro embrassa Luffy qui y répondit, heureux.


	18. petite pensée 3

_Aller un deuxième pour la route!_

 _ps: en italique: les pensées de Luffy_

* * *

 _ **Petite pensée 3**_

 _Fait chaud_

L'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient approchés suite à un appel d'au secours au den den muchi avait une température élevé, insupportablement élevé.

Luffy, Zoro Robin et Ussop n'avait pas mis moins de 10 secondes avant d'enlever la couche de vêtement qui leur brûlait la peau. Un minimum de décence obligé, Ils avaient dû garder un pantalon pour les mecs et mini robe pour Robin. Cependant ce n'était pas l'envie de se mettre à poil qui manquait.

En attendant la demi nudité du sabreur ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde le capitaine qui louchait sur le corps musclé face à lui.

I _l est assez sexy comme ça. Ça me rappelle quand il s'entraîne, il y'a toujours de la sueur qui met en avant chaque creux et chaque muscles de son corps_

Luffy détourna le regard, Il ne fallait pas qu'il est encore plus chaud. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de fantasmer. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Et alors qu'il le voyait de dos, Luffy eu tout plein de pensée pas très catholique.

 _Avec son yukata je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué, Mais son dos est devenu encore plus musclé. Il est vraiment beau. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de..._

Luffy rougi furieusement et se pinça les joues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zoro l'observait.

-Rien...

-sur ?

-Oui

-t'es joues sont rouges

-fait chaud...

-OK, Si tu le dit.

Zoro lui sourit narquoisement, Et Luffy détourna la tête.

 _Merde il s'en ait rendu compte, et il se fou de moi…_


	19. Je me demandais 3

_**Je me demandais #3**_

Cesar Clown était attaché dans un coin, pendant que Law exposait le plan aux mugiwaras. L'alliance venait d'être formée. Après que tout le monde est bien compris le plan, ils restèrent tous un moment en cercle silencieux. Luffy n'aimant pas trop cette ambiance sérieuse se déplaça, abandonna sa place à côté de Law et alla se poser machinalement à la gauche de Zoro. Tout le monde le suivit des yeux, puis Nami brisa le silence.

-Enfaite je me demandais, vous vous êtes embrassé quand pour la première fois ?

Law cligna des yeux deux fois, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Puis il se tourna vers le capitaine et son second, maintenant qu'il les regardait, il pouvait deviner un lien fort qui les unissait. Son regard les détailla chacun leur tour et il dut être trop insistant car Zoro le fusilla du regard et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Luffy, afin de bien faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait. Luffy sentant une main sur sa cuisse fut un instant décontenancé et rougit furieusement.

-Bah alors vous répondez… S'impatienta Sanji. Le premier baiser ?

Zoro fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit

-C'était après thriller Bark, quand on s'entrainait.

-Pff avec vous fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose… Pas une once de romantisme. Fit Nami.

-Bah, même si ça ne te plait pas c'est comme ça, sorcière.

-Euh, enfaite…

Zoro se tourna vers Luffy qui venait de parler, et remarqua à quel point il était rouge. Pensant que c'était dû à sa main il l'enleva rapidement

-désolé.

-Ah, non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… enfaite jetavaisdejaembrasseravant

Luffy était assez embarrassé et avais fini sa phrase dans un murmure incompréhensible.

-enfaite tu quoi ? avait demandé Nami, d'un coup bien plus intéressé par la cause des rougeurs de son capitaine.

-Je t'avais déjà embrassé avant…

-euh ?

C'était maintenant au tour de Zoro d'être décontenancé.

-Quand ?

-Et bien c'était un soir où tout le monde avait trop bu, tu m'avais demandé si t'étais la personne la plus importante pour moi, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre que tu dormais déjà. Alors je t'ai emmené dans ton lit, et bah là, j'ai… enfin, je t'ai embrassé.

-Je ne me souviens absolument pas de t'avoir dit ça.

-Shishishi, je sais. Le lendemain tu avais la gueule de bois, alors je n'ai rien dit.

-Ah, bah voilà, maintenant vous pourrez dire que le premier baiser, c'est Luffy qui l'a volé à Zoro dans son sommeil ! s'exclama la navigatrice

-Et comme d'habitude, Luffy a une longueur d'avance sur toi, marimo ! rigola Sanji, fait gaffe la prochaine fois, il te sautera dessus sans te prévenir…

A ces mots, Luffy rougit et Zoro détourna les yeux. Et alors tous comprirent, et c'est dans une grande exclamation que tous crièrent

-Noooon ! Sérieux !

-C'est arrivé quand !

-Vous avez passé le cap !

Tout l'équipage était en effusion sauf Robin qui rigola et Law qui était un peu perdue face à tout ce brouhaha. Très vite Zoro les envoya bouler, protestant que ça ne les regardaient pas et Luffy rigolait à ses côtés.

Une fois quelque vers tiré du nez, l'équipage se lassa et ils se dispersèrent, afin de vaquer à leur occupation, laissant un peu de répit au couple qui était à moitié blasé et amusé par les autres membres de leur équipage, qui n'en manquaient pas une pour les emmerder. Ça a toujours été le cas et ce le sera encore pendant longtemps. À cette pensée Zoro soupira

-Je pense qu'on n'a pas fini d'en baver avec eux.

-c'est sûr, maintenant qu'ils sont au courant !

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Quitte à être emmerdé, mieux vaut que ce soit par cette équipage de fou. Luffy et Zoro se rendaient compte à quel point ils étaient chanceux d'avoir fait tout ce chemin avec eux, ensemble, et ils pensèrent que la vie aurait pu être pire.

* * *

 _Bon bah voilà, je m'arrête là pour ce recueil d'OS, 19 chapitres, c'est pas mal, l'âge à Luffy._

 _Donc voilà ce n'est pas un au revoir, je reviendrais, sûrement avec d'autre OS, et peut-être même une fanfic à chapitre. Qui sait…_

 _Bon sur ce je vous dis bonne journée et surtout Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bisous à tous !_


End file.
